


An Arch, Gently Curving Away

by MaroonCamaro



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Brother Husbands, Daryl is Packing More Than A Crossbow, M/M, Not enough prep, Overuse of the word sass, PWP, Rickyl Writer's Group, Someone's gonna be in trouble, Storeroom Sex, They shouldn't be doing this, top!Daryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 01:12:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4809254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaroonCamaro/pseuds/MaroonCamaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're Brother Husbands, they love each other. A lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Arch, Gently Curving Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skarlatha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skarlatha/gifts).



> For my dear [Skarlatha](http://archiveofourown.org/users/skarlatha/pseuds/skarlatha) on the occasion of her birth. Happy Birthday dear!
> 
> Thank you to the wonderfully talented [ArchLucie](http://archiveofourown.org/works/search?utf8=%E2%9C%93&work_search%5Bquery%5D=archlucie) for her beta work.

They technically weren't supposed to be doing this. Having sex without the Wife. But she was busy with her newest husband and hadn't called on either of them in over a month. And they were _frustrated_.

“Hurry up,” Rick whispered as he let his pants fall below his ass.

“Shut up, you're the one that said you wanted to do this now.” Daryl wasn't going to have any of his sass. Even if Rick was the senior husband here.

“I don't want your brother catching us. Glenn and Shane got extra chores for a month when they got caught.”

“He's your brother too, asshole.” Daryl reminded him, reaching into the front of his brother husband's pants to stroke the hardness he found there.

“Just 'cause we share the same wife. Ya'll had the same mama.” Rick argued, his head falling back with the pleasure of being stroked.

“Just shut up, you're gonna ruin the moment.” Daryl told him before leaning in and running a tongue along that line of neck arched so perfectly for him.

There was no more talking as the two worked out their frustrations. Daryl dominating their love making (and it was love and not lust happening. They loved each other as good brother husbands should. Just not exactly as intended during this particular occasion.), pushing Rick against the wall in the storage room they had commandeered for their tryst. His strong hands and warm tongue all over Rick's willing body.

It wasn't long before Daryl's pants were opened and his cock pulled out for Rick to fondle. It was hard and heavy in his hand, perfect for what Rick wanted. Which was to be stretched around a big dick - preferably Daryl's.

“Come on. Want you. Want you inside me.” Rick implored as he stroked his lover's beautiful cock.

“Yeah, ok. Did you get yourself ready?” Daryl was more than happy to get this show on the road. Rick had been taunting him all day with that cute little ass of his.

“Did,” Rick answered before giving Daryl a hot open mouthed kiss, his tongue pushing past eager lips.

Daryl savored their kiss for a beat before growling low in his throat and breaking it off so that he could spin Rick around.

“You have the hottest little ass and I'm going to pound it so hard you'll be sitting funny at breakfast for the next week.”

Rick let out his own growl at that. God he wanted that so bad, wanted to feel Daryl for days.

Daryl wanted it too, wanted to see Rick wince when he sat down, wanted to see him limp from the ache in his ass. Knowing it was because of him, because he'd fucked Rick like there was no tomorrow. Like it was the end times.

Rick allowed himself to be maneuvered around to Daryl's liking, head and shoulders flush with the wall, ass out and knees spread. It was going to be hot, fast, and hard. Just like Rick had been dreaming about forever. Daryl's cock was addictive. He'd had it before, sanctioned by the Wife of course, but it hadn't been enough. He craved it like a dog craved a bone, like birds craved the sky, like his lungs craved air.

And then he felt Daryl's hands touching him there, at the place he wanted to feel him the most. Testing, making sure Rick really was ready for him, because despite what Daryl had said, he would never truly hurt Rick.

“Told ya, I'm ready.” Rick whined, pushing his ass out in invitation.

“Making sure, you got a lot to take.”

Rick knew that. Knew Daryl was well endowed. Not crazy big, but plenty to satisfy even the sluttiest of size sluts. Someone like Rick for example.

Rick's mouth fell open in an O of pleasure/pain. He had prepped himself, stretched and lubed up as soon as he’d known this was going to happen, but Daryl was big. The slow slide of Daryl’s entry causing him to burn deliciously and gasp at the fullness. His breath was now coming out in quick pants as he tried to relax and let Daryl in.

“Dumbass, you didn't do enough,” Daryl whispered in his ear once he was fully seated.

“Want it, like it.” Rick mumbled back. His hands were curled into fists as he gradually got used to the breadth inside him.

“God, Rick, you are so tight.”

Rick smiled to himself. That's what he wanted to hear. Wanted Daryl to be as addicted to him as Rick was addicted to Daryl. Wanted Daryl to seek out Rick as often as Rick would look for Daryl.

“Gonna fuck you now. Gonna make you want to scream. But don't do it, gotta stay quiet. Can't nobody hear ya,” Daryl told Rick as he rubbed along Rick's sides, making him more crazy with the need and the want.

Rick whimpered. He had meant to say, 'yes, fuck me hard now!', but it had only been a small noise that escaped his lips. He pushed back against Daryl, hoping to convey that he was more than ready and had been since they'd stolen away to this small room at the back of the house.

The measured pull out had Rick feeling the burn and pleasure again. His heave of air louder than expected amongst brooms and mops surrounding them.

“Told you to hush,” Daryl chastised as he put a hand over Rick's traitorous mouth.

It was a good thing too, because Rick couldn't contain his whimpers and moans and out right cries as Daryl pushed in and out of him at an ever increasing pace. The burn finally went away, but never the extension, the stretch around Daryl's hot manhood.

Daryl's other hand eventually crept down Rick's body in search of his lover's own appendage. He took it in a firm grasp and stroked it at a rate faster than his own now punishing thrusts. And Rick loved it, the volume of his lust ever increasing until he couldn't hold on anymore and spent long stripes of come all over a pile of cleaning rags.

But Daryl wasn't nearly done, still plastered against the back of Rick, still working his cock in and out in a way that would certainly be felt for the next week. He was still pumping Rick's now over-sensitive member, causing Rick to make little bleating sounds from between Daryl's fingers.

Rick squirmed in the tight embrace, but he knew he was being disciplined for not being truly ready to take Daryl's cock. He knew Daryl's dick was thick and heavy, but he wanted to feel the burn, feel like he was alive.

“Gonna come in your tight ass, want you to remember later who was here,” Daryl breathed into Rick's ear. Like Rick would ever forget.

And then Daryl's rhythm changed, becoming erratic, stuttered, the hand stroking Rick ceased. And with his brother husband's name on his lips, he stiffened and erupted deep in Rick. Clasping Rick even tighter to himself as he rode out his ecstasy.

They stayed there for a moment, trembling in each other's arms,coming down from their bliss. Daryl kissing along Rick's shoulders and neck is small, sweet kisses. Rick rolled his head back, seeking that mouth so that he could have a proper kiss. They were lost in the experience, only aware of each other.

Maybe that's why they didn't notice the door open. Or their senior brother husband, Merle glaring at them from the doorway.

“The fuck you two doing in here?” he bellowed.

“Fuck!” Rick cried out as Daryl pulled his only slightly softened dick from Rick's body.

“She's going to be pissed! You two know you ain't supposed to have sex unless she's a'watchin'!”

***

“This is your fault ya dumbass,” Daryl said from his position bent over the cushion in Dear Wife's bedroom.

“How is it my fault?” Rick hissed through his teeth. He didn't want to get another swat for talking, or _sass_ , as Dear Wife would say.

“You were makin' too much noise!” Daryl hissed back.

“You have a big dick!” Rick spat out, probably too loud because Dear Wife stopped talking to Merle and turned her attention back to her two junior husbands.

“Ok boys, ten swats a piece. Five for disobeying, three for wasting precious semen, and two for sass.”

Damn, Rick knew he should have kept his mouth shut.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can just use your imagination for Dear Wife. :)


End file.
